Quick Footsteps
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Logan was running away from bullies, all the way from school, to the Knight residence so Kendall could keep them from beating him up. Well, none of the Knights were at their house, unfortunately. A bit of Logan-angst.


**A/N: So here's that Logan-angst story. This is kind of dedicated to CelestialSonata7, so girl, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I hope you enjoy this at least half as much as you enjoy them.  
**

* * *

"Quick Footsteps"

_Footsteps. _

_Quick, fast, light and terrified footsteps. _

Logan Mitchell was running as fast as he could, because his feet weren't the only ones running. He wasn't the only one huffing and puffing because he'd been running for a while now, hadn't he?

"Give up Mitchell! The sooner you do, the sooner this will be over!" Terrance the Terror called from twenty feet behind Logan. Logan squeezed his eyes closed for a second, before he opened them and let out a strangled cry of despair.

_Stupid bullies trying to beat him up._

"I'm not giving up! Losers give up! I'm not a loser!" he called back. He could hear vague, breathy laughter behind him.

'_They're getting tired too,' _he thought. He pressed harder, thinking that if he started sprinting, after running this long, they'd start to give up. He was right, two of the five quit running, and put their hands on their knees, panting.

"Mitchell! We're gonna get you, and there will be no one to hear you cry like a stupid baby!" Did that sound like a threat? Yeah, Logan needed to keep running. He had to run to this next corner. He had to turn at that corner, run about a hundred and fifty more steps, and then he was at Kendall's. Kendall got really scary when he was mad, and he gets absolutely furious when he sees bullies after one of his best friends.

"Soon enough, I know for a fact I _won't_ be the one crying like a baby!" he panted a little loudly. Terrance, Billy, and Roger could barely hear him, but they knew he was taunting them, and they tried harder to catch up to him.

Logan turned the corner. He had to _slow down _a little, but then he ran _faster_ than he had previously. He was a hockey player, the fastest one on his team, and he did track all throughout middle school, running wasn't something he was bad at, _at all._

"Kendall! Kendall! Kendall Knight!" Logan started screaming before he even got to the Knight home. He got to be seventy-five steps away. He called again. _Nobody answered the door, _and in times like this_, somebody always opened the door._

Logan got to Kendall's front porch, and began pounding, _pounding,_ on that black door…and _nobody answered it_.

"_I have a doctor's appointment to go to, so I'm going to the office right before my last class,"_ Kendall had told Logan on the bus that morning. Oh. The Knight family wasn't even home. Logan had forgotten about it, because Kendall wasn't even in his last class. _Shoot. _

Logan turned around, and saw the three bullies on Kendall's front steps, waiting to attack him. Logan's shoulders slumped, and he had an almost detached expression on his face. He would be thinking, _'Someone kill me now'_ but he didn't need to, it was going to happen anyway.

_Crud._

"Let's get this over with," he whispered. Terrance, a big, mean, terrifying bully grinned, and his two goonies stepped forward to grab hold of Logan's arms, and they started to drag him down the steps, across the lawn, because they were too eager to hurt him to mind the concrete steps and driveway. They tossed him onto the sidewalk, almost to the road, and Terrance stepped forward.

"You'll be begging for mercy, I promise," he hissed. How could kids be that cruel?

They started with punches. Mostly to his abdominal, a couple random hits to his shoulders, and four to his face- _ouch_. Then, their tired knuckles started to hurt, so they opened their fists and a few minutes later parts of Logan's skin were burning with scratches, almost half of which were bleeding, unfortunately. The kicks to his legs weren't so bad, because after all that running, he couldn't really feel them that much. Then one of them stomped on his ankle, and that _really_ hurt.

Logan wished that he hadn't begged for mercy, but after they were gone, he realized the only yelling that had been done was him. Dang, and he really wanted to prove to Terrance that he wasn't a baby. A stupid baby.

There was some liquid-like warmth that started to be spread in some places, and it took Logan a minute to realize: _'Oh yeah, that's my blood. It's warm…I'm warm blooded. Is that cool or what?'_

That's when he heard it.

_Footsteps._

_Quick, fast, light, and terrified footsteps._

Then there was the call of his name. Only, it was sort of hesitant the first time it was called.

"Logan? Logan? Logan! Oh my gosh, Logan, are you okay?" a very familiar voice called to him. Logan tried to talk, but he was halfway to Unconscious Land, so it was just some noises that were definitely an attempt to talking.

"Logan what happened? Mom? Help!" There were hands on him suddenly, and Logan flinched because of what had happened earlier.

"Logan sweetie, we're taking you inside now," Jennifer Knight crooned to him softly, worry and concern saturating her voice. Due to hockey, Jennifer Knight was a part-time nurse.

"Okay," he mumbled. That's what the Knights made that particular sound out to be. Logan could hear girlish sniffles behind him, and it was coming from a lower point from the ground, so he figured it was Katie. Poor Katie, this wasn't exactly something a ten year old should see.

"T's goin' ta-be okay, Kay-ee," Logan grumbled tiredly. Out of his blurry peripheral vision he saw Kendall glance behind him to look at Katie. Kendall's eye looked a little glassy, and Logan realized he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes. Kendall always took it personally when one of his best friends got beat up. Logan saw that more often than James or Carlos did.

"Who did this to you Logan? I'm surprised you don't have a concussion," Mrs. Knight spoke after laying Logan down on the couch. Logan started to mumble again, but realized that they couldn't really understand him, so he tried harder to enunciate. He listed the names off again, and Kendall, who was standing a couple feet away from Logan's head, started to clench his fists.

"I don't want you to beat them up Kendall," Logan started, "I want you to call the principal, or somebody, I'm so _tired _of being beat up. I'm so _tired_ of seeing you get like this when it happens. I'm so _tired_ of having to flinch whenever someone sneaks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder, whether they're a bully or not! I'm just so _tired_. I'm _tired_ of it all. Just call the police or something," Logan sighed the last sentence, because he was really and truly _tired_.

"Okay buddy, I promise, I won't lay a finger on them. Whatever you say buddy, I love ya," Kendall whispered. Logan smiled, his eyes closed.

"Course you do. I'm like your brother Kindle…love ya too," he replied. He started to fall asleep, and he kept a smile on his face. He stayed like that for a while, because he'd been sleeping at the Knight residence anyway, his parents were out of town on business.

He heard the same footsteps when _he_ was running_ away_ from his bullies, and then again when _Kendall_ was running _to_ him, so…yeah, maybe that was a good way to end that experience.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...that was kind of...wow. So! Please review, or favorite, or both. I really hope you like it.  
**

**Oh, and please, if you haven't already, answer the poll on my profile, and please be honest.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
